Team Sarutobi: Formation
Team Sarutobi: Formation The wind blew heavily against the blades of grass, setting the field into frenzied motion. Occasionally a rabbit, or some other small animal, would run through the dancing grass, leaping over randomly strewn bodies every now and again, being careful to stay out of the pools of blood, and the reach of the carrion eaters. One boy, middling height, with smooth, long hair, stood witness to this bizarre ballet. He simply watched and waited. Technically, he should only have been waiting, the Hokage discouraged dwelling upon tragedies such as this massacre, but Makoto Hijikata thought it a worthwhile risk. See, he did not mourn for the dead, even though one of the victims was a pretty girl who had given him his first kiss. He thought that the scene had an artistic look to it. There was something graceful about this natural process. Maybe it was that he took it to be a sign of man's insignificance, which most would find unsettling, but put him at ease. It was nice to know that one's own actions were pointless, it allowed for a certain freedom that ninja didn't often enjoy. Hijikata relished this. Eventually, Hijikata's grew tired of the scene before him, and his thoughts turned to the mission. One hour ago, a routine search of Konohagakure's outermost boundaries was conducted. The two teams of seven total ninja, three genin, a Joanin, and three members of the Anbu Black Ops, lie motionless in the field before him. The Hogake called for an elite team of ninja to gather and investigate, with their main goal being to capture the ninja responsible for the attack. This elite team would consist of the village's two most decorated Chunin, the most competent medical ninja, and an elite Joanin. Hijikata was one of the elite Chunin, one major mission away from becoming a Joanin, and was waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. He knew the other Chunin would be Haruka Igawa, a fire-release specialist, who was also skilled in tai-jutsu. He liked Igawa, and was anxious for her to arrive. He did not know who the other two members of the squad would be. He didn't care. Hijikata had allowed his thoughts to drift to Igawa, and he had begun to plan his next prank, when Toshihiro Sautobi appeared to his right. “You're here.” The statement said everything it needed to, and Sarutobi was slightly taken back. “So the rumors are true.” Sarutobi looked to the sky, “You are an asshole.” Silence fell around them, well, a relative silence. The wind blowing across the grass and dead bodies could not be ignored. The carrion eaters were gone, scared away by Sarutobi's arrival. He was a tall and lean ninja, who carried an aura of power about him. Even the crows preferred to avoid upsetting him, for he had inherited skill that rivaled even the once great Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, Toshihiro's great grandfather. “What a gruesome scene. I hate to put off their burial, but it cannot be avoided. He have to see-” Sarutobi broke off as Hihikata interrupted him. “It is not gruesome, it is nature. It may, however, be best begin our investigation soon.” He gave Sarutobi a nod, “We don't want to cause them any dishonor, after all.” Sautobi made a noncommittal noise in his throat. “I have read your file, Makoto. I know that you are generally a squad leader, but not this time. I am the leader, and you will do as I say.” Sarutobi gave seemingly un-phased Makoto a stern gaze. “We cannot start until the others arrive.” “Who is the last member of the squad?” Makoto seemed eager to find the answer, “I already know that one spot will be filled by Haruka Igawa. Who is our medical expert?” “Shinji Yamada. He is a very unique Joanin. While he is not ordinarily skilled enough to earn that title, his medical Jutsu is the best the village has seen since Sakura Haruno's.” “Wait, the medical-nin that was taught by Tsunade, and partnered with Naruto Uzumaki? The Sixth Hokage's old girlfriend?” “The same, though you should be more respectful than that. She was a splendid nija for our village, and not just a former Hokage's tramp.” Sarutobi rumpled his hair in a concerned manner, “Besides, their exact relationship isn't known. Was never known. You shouldn't speculate about that.” “From the descriptions I have heard of her,” Hijikata's face grew slightly red, “Naruto wouldn't have complained about the speculation. She was supposed to be quite a-” A shriek broke through the air, startling both of them. “Makoto-chan! Show some respect! Kunoichi are not just tools. I sho-” Haruka's attractive face changed from an expression of mild annoyance to blind rage as Hijikata goaded her on. “All Shinobi are tools, Igawa-chan, you should know that. Especially after our last encounter with an enemy ninja.” “Waaah! You...!Must...! NEVER, mention that again. I should kill you for that!” Igawa pulled a Kunai from her belt pouch and charged Hijikata, who effortlessly thrust out his hand, sending a burst of wind into Igawa chest an throwing her backwards. She was prevented from slamming into a tree by the Arrival of Shinji Yamada, who carelessly walked into her path. The book he was reading went flying high into the air before landing on top of the heap that was Igawa and Yamada. There was an uproar of noise as Igawa and Yamada disentangled themselves, but Sarutobi seemed not to notice. Wow, he thought, he didn't even need a hand sign. That Kekkei Genkai of his really is impressive. I will need to keep a close eye on him. Saritobi kept his gaze fixed upon Hijikata until a shrill scream tore its way out of Haruka's mouth. “What the hell are you doing?!!” She takes several swings at the stammering yamada, “Lyou don't touch a girl you've never met there!! Imean, do yo-” “Well, I have known you for a while, Haruka-chan. May I touch you there?” “Gaaah!” A noise like a dehydrated walrus left Igawa's mouth as she frantically scrabbled for Hinjikata's neck, while he held her off, laughing hysterically. “I will kill you Makoto!” Sarutobi felt an unconquerable rage rise up through his body. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!” He screamed. “Have you no respect for this mission?” He strode up to Hijikata and and poked him in the chest. “How can you joke in a time like this?!” HE turned to Igawa. “And you!? You are much older than Hijikata, yet you allow him to goad you into a fight? How is this. Are you not Shinobi? Compose yourselves!” There were three cries of “Yes, Senpai”, then silence. “Now that you have calmed yourselves, begin your investigations.” Sarutobi was once more composed, and relaxed. “We have an important A-rank mission. If all goes well, you three could all be members of the Anbu Black Ops, as well as becoming Joanin. So, get going.” The four ninja spread out among the area, to begin their search.